Lincoln Loud and the Goblet of fire: Bart Simpson's death scene
(Lincoln and Bart have ported to a cemetery graveyard.) Bart: "You okay?" Lincoln: "Yeah. you?" Bart: Where are we? Lincoln: "I been here before." Bart: "It's a portkey. Lincoln, the cup's a portkey." Lincoln: "I been here before in a dream. Bart, we have to get back to the cup, now." Bart: "What are you talking about?" Lincoln: AAAAAAAAAAAH! (Lincoln holds onto his forehead like he's in so much pain.) Bart: "What is it?" Lincoln: "Get back to the cup." (Chase Young (off screen) and Jack Spicer are nearby.) Bart: "Who are you? what do you want?" Chase Young (off screen): "Kill the spare." Jack Spicer: "You got it." (Jack Spicer casts a powerful spell and kills Bart off.) Lincoln: "No! Bart!" (Bart lies right down deceased on the ground. Jack Spicer pulls Lincoln closer. A status grabs hold of Lincoln and traps him.) Chase Young (off screen): "Do it, now." (Jack Spicer drops something right into the cauldron. Lincoln watches on.) Jack Spicer: "Bones of the godfather, unwillingly given," (A skeleton bone hovers right in mid-air under Jack Spicer's control. He drops it right into the cauldron.) Jack Spicer: "flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed," (Jack Spicer takes a knife and slashes his left arm right over the cauldron.) Jack Spicer: "blood of the enemy, forcibly taken," (Jack Spicer takes the knife right over to Lincoln and cuts at his left arm.) Lincoln: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Jack Spicer takes the knife right over to the cauldron and let the drops fall right into it.) Jack Spicer: "The Heylin Dragon Warrior shall rise again." (The cauldron bursts into flame and Chase Young emerges from it.) Chase Young: "My staff, Jack Spicer." (Jack Spicer hands Chase Young the staff and bows deeply to him.) Chase Young: "Hold out your arm." Jack Spicer: "Boss, thank you boss." Chase Young: "The other arm, Jack Spicer." (Jack Spicer looks a bit concerned, but does it anyhow. Chase Young sticks the staff into Jack Spicer's right arm. The evening skies change and the others have been summoned.) Chase Young: "Welcome my friends. 31 years it's been, and yet you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me." (Chase Young begins slashing angrily at the hooded figures.) Chase Young: "Not even you, Pandabubba." Pandabubba: "My master, had I detected any sign or even a whisper of your whereabouts." Chase Young: "There were signs, my friend, and more than whispers." Pandabubba: "I assure you I never renounced the old ways. the face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence, that was my true mask." Jack Spicer: "I returned." Chase Young: "Outta fear, not loyalty. still, you have proved yourself useful these past few months, Jack Spicer." (Chase Young grants Jack Spicer a new left hand.) Jack Spicer: "Thank you, boss, thank you." Chase Young (looking right at Bart's motionless body) "Oh, such a handsome boy." Lincoln (off screen): "Don't touch him." (Lincoln struggles to release himself) Chase Young: "Lincoln, I almost forgotten you were here. standing on the bones of my godfather. I'd introduce you, but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. the young boy who survived along with his 9 sisters. how fibs have fed your legend, Lincoln. shall I reveal what really happened that night 14 years ago? shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? it was love. you see, when dear sweet Rita Loud gave her life for her dear son and 9 daughters, she provided the ultimate protection. I couldn't touch you. it was old magic, something I should've forseen. But no matter, no matter. things have changed, I can touch you now." (Chase Young puts his right hand on Lincoln's forehead.) Lincoln: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Chase Young: "Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do, eh, Lincoln? pick up your weapon, Loud. I said pick it up, get up. get up! you been taught how to duel I presume, yes? 1st we bow to each other. come on now, Lincoln, the niceties must be observed, Merlin wouldn't want you to forget your manners, now would he? I said bow." (Chase Young forces Lincoln to bow with magic powers.) Chase Young: "That's better. and now..." (Chase Young casts at Lincoln and he squirms around in pain.) Chase Young: "Atta boy, Lincoln, your parents would be proud. especially your filthy mongrel mother. I'm gonna kill you, Lincoln Loud, I'm gonna destroy you. after tonight, no 1 will ever again question my powers. after tonight, if they speak of you, they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful Heylin Dragon Warrior obliged. get up." (Chase Young pulls Lincoln to his feet. Lincoln begins moving away from him.) Chase Young: "Don't you turn your back on me, Lincoln Loud, I want you to look at me when I kill you, I wanna see the lights leave your eyes." (Lincoln takes a few steps towards Chase Young.) Lincoln: "Have it your way." (They both cast and their streams of magic powers meet 1 another. They both struggle.) Chase Young: "Do nothing. he's mine to finish. he's mine." (The ghost figures of Lynn Loud Sr., Rita and Bart appear right where Lincoln's standing.) Lynn Loud Sr.'s Ghost Figure: "Lincoln, when the connection's broken, you must get to the portkey. we can delay it for a moment to give you time, but only a moment, do you understand?" Bart's Ghost Figure: "Lincoln, take my body back will you? take my body back to my dad." Rita's Ghost Figure: "Let go. Lincoln, you're ready. let go. let go." (The connection breaks apart. Lincoln goes right over to Bart's motionless body and summons the cup right over to them. In an instant, they port out. Chase Young looks angry and upset.) Chase Young: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Back in the arena, Lincoln appears with Bart's motionless body. the entire crowd doesn't realize what's going on out there. Lincoln silently weeps on Bart's motionless body.) Clyde: "He did it!" Lisa Simpson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Merlin: "Lincoln! Lincoln!" (Merlin tries to pry Lincoln from Bart's motionless body.) Lincoln: "No! no! no! don't!" Mickey: "For corn sakes, Merlin, what's happened?" Lincoln: "He's back, he's back, Chase Young's back. Bart, he asked me to bring his body back, I couldn't leave him, not there." Merlin: "It's alright, Lincoln, it's alright, he's home, you both are." Mickey: "Keep everybody in their seats, a boy has just been killed, the body must be moved, Merlin, there are too many people." (Homer's now pushing his way right through the entire crowd.) Homer: "Let me through. let me through! let me through!" (Homer lightly pushes Lincoln away from Bart's motionless body.) Homer: "That's my son! it's my boy! my booooooooyyyyyyy!" (Clancy's getting Lincoln to stand up and come along with him.) Clancy: "Come on, get up, easy, easy." Homer: "No........no........no.......no.......NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Clancy (still walking around with Lincoln): "This isn't where you wanna be right now, come on." Lincoln: "No!" Clancy: "It's alright, I got you, I got you, come on, easy now." Lincoln: "No! no!" Clancy: "Are you alright, Lincoln? does it hurt? that?" Lincoln: "Not so much now." Clancy: "I better take a look at it." (Lincoln's left arm has the skull and snake markings on it.) Lincoln: "The cup was a portkey. somebody had bewitched it." Clancy: "What was it like? what was he like?" Lincoln: "Who?" Clancy: "The Heylin Dragon Warrior, what was it like to stand in his presence?" (Meanwhile in the Toonwarts assembly.......) Merlin: "Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Bart Simpson was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded, and most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see? Bart Simpson was murdered by Chase Young. The ministry of magic doesn't wish me to tell you this. but not to do so, I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as 1. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. remember that, and Bart Simpson will not have died in vain, you remember that. and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true, right to the very end." Category:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: Cedric Diggory's death scene parodies Category:Lincoln Loud and the Goblet of Fire scenes